Lo mejor de dos mundos
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Sakaru Takenoushi son dos hermanas gemelas que recién se conocen. Sakura ha vivido toda su vida rodeada de lujos y Sakaru no, ambas deciden cambiar de lugar, durante un semestre. Sakura¿podra encontrar su verdaero yo? SXS,NXH, SXI.. Y MAS
1. Sakura Haruno

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni los de Shugo Shara (aparecen en los primeros capítulos)._**

**_Summary: Sakura Haruno y Sakaru Takenoushi son dos hermanas gemelas que recién se conocen. Sakura es la chica rebelde, dura e independiente, su amor es la musica, pero no puede porque ella esta destinada a ser la cabeza principal de la familia Haruno en la empresa familiar y vive en la ciudad de la estrella, en el país de los osos. Su relación con su madre es pésima, tanto así que Sakura no le interesa nada de lo que tiene que ver con su madre. Y ella en las únicas personas que pueden confiar es en su prima y amigos. Sakaru es diferente a su hermana, lo que tienen en común es que son inteligentes. Sakaru pertenece a la clase media de la ciudad de Konoha y asiste al instituto mas caro de la ciudad, es becada. _**

* * *

**_Lo mejor de dos mundos_**

**_By LunaSuk-chan_**

* * *

**Cap. 1**

**_---- En la ciudad de la estrella---_**

En una casa muy lujosa, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba una adolecente de 17 años tocando su guitarra de color fucsia. La chica tenia el cabello de color negro(lo tiene pintado, su color verdadero es rosado exótico), corto hasta los hombros . Sus ojos eran de color jades, muy bellos. Vestía una minifalda rojo con unas botas negras y un polo negro de tiritas.

Ella era Sakura Haruno la hija menor de Rima Haruno, una de las herederas de las grandes y prestigiosas empresas Haruno. Sakura desde pequeña le han dicho, que jamás pregunte por su padre, que lo único que le van a decir es que es **un sucio traidor** que no merece ser mencionado, eso siempre se lo ha dicho su madre y abuelo.

La vida de Sakura siempre ha sido controlada, desde pequeña ha sido forzada a tomar clases de valet, etiqueta social, oratoria y materias extras. Esta tan controlada que hasta la obligaron a elegir con quienes se debe juntar. Todo esto se debe porque va heredar la mitad de las empresas Haruno y la otra mitad será funcionada con las empresas de la familia Yoshida. Hoshi Haruno (hija menor del hermano mayor de la mama de Sakura), la prima de Sakura esta comprometida con uno de los herederos, Hiroki Yoshida (el mayor de los jóvenes Yoshida).

Sakura tiene un hermano mayor de 23 años que se llama** Kenosuke Haruno**, pero es su medio hermano. Lo único que sabe es que ella dirigirá la empresa Haruno por ser la que ha sacado las cualidades del abuelo, el patriarca de su familia.

Sakura estaba taba tan concentrada tocando su guitarra que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a su cuarto.

--- **Sakura, deja esa guitarra ahora**---dijo una voz seriamente, que Sakura reconocía a la perfección--- **La música es una perdida de tiempo. Deberías estar ayudándome con mis arreglos para mi boda.**

Sakura dejo de tocar y voltio al momento. Era su madre, Rima Haruno. Su madre a pesar de los años seguía muy hermosa, su cabello es de color rosado exótico solo que mas oscuro. Sus ojos eran de color lila. Su madre estaba a meses de casarse con un poderoso magnate. Sakura sabia que el hombre solo se casaba con ella por su estatus social y belleza. No había amor en ese matrimonio.

--- **No me interesa, has tú sola tus arreglos de boda. Ya que jamás me has tomado en cuenta y solo te has dedicado a controlar mi vida. Pero eso terminara cuando cumpla 18 años---**dijo Sakura fríamente, mientras se levantaba de la silla y guardaba su guitarra en su estuche.

Sakura esta molesta con su madre porque de la noche a la mañana le anuncia que se va casar con un hombre que jamás ha conocido ella. Sakura es un poco rebelde, independiente y madura.

--- **No puedes decirme eso, soy tu madre**---dijo Rima molesta

--- **Así, no parece. Quieres meterme de un día para otro, un hombre en mi vida. Me lo ocultaste**---dijo Sakura molesta--- **Y para colmo no lo amas. Que clase de ser sin sentimientos eres**.

Y en eso su madre le da una cachetada.

--- **No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera jovencita**---dijo Rima furiosa**--- Y por haberlo hecho, no saldrás esta semana. Y no tocaras esta guitarra por el resto de tu vida.**

Sin el menor removimiento tomo la guitarra y la aventó por la ventana. Sakura corrió a ver como estaba su guitarra, cuando llego la vio, esta toda destruida y vio a su madre desde su ventana.

--- **¡Te odio!---**grito Sakura con toda su alma y en eso aparecieron todos los criados de la casa y también su abuelo.

---** ¡¿Que es todo este ruido?!---**dijo su abuelo seriamente. Vio a su nieta llorando de la ira y a su hija viéndola desde la ventana.

---** Esta niña me falto el respeto y le di una lección**---dijo Rima seriamente--- **¿Te vas a poner así por una simple guitarra?**

--- **No era una guitarra cualquiera, era la que me regalo mi abuela, su último regalo**---dijo Sakura tratando de controlar su llanto.

--- **Yo opino, lo mismo, no debes poner así por eso**---dijo su abuelo

--- **Claro, lo dice personas que no les importan los sentimientos**---dijo Sakura--- **Ya entiendo porque papa te dejo**.

Su mama se quedo muda. Sakura sabía como lastimar a su mama también o que palabras la callaban.

---** No lo menciones**---dijo su abuelo molesto--- y ahora acompáñame a mi despacho. Y que alguien limpie esta basura.

--- **No es basura-**--dijo Sakura

--- **Acompáñame**---dijo su abuelo

**_-----En el despacho-----_**

--- **Sakura estos comportamientos no son los adecuados para un miembro de la familia Haruno**---dijo su abuelo sentado en su silla y tenia a su nieta frente a el---- Si sigues así, me darás motivos para cambiar de opción, sobre tu futuro.

--- **¿Te refieres a la presidencia?, ya te dije que no me interesa**---dijo Sakura seriamente--- **jamás he querido ese puesto**.

--- **Sakura no seas tonta, eres la única de mis nietos que tiene el potencial adecuado. Taichi y Kenosuke serán min únicos nietos hombres, pero son una vergüenza para la familia,Konan jamás le ha interesado la familia y ha desaparecido. Y finalmente Hoshi es muy sensible para los negocios pero serviría mas como la esposa para el mayor de los Yoshida, hay que aprovechar su belleza, encanto e inteligencia. Por eso de Hoshi diré que no es una vergüenza para mi**---dijo su abuelo seriamente, cuando hablaba de cada uno de sus nietos, lo hacia con desprecio. Menos de ella y de Hoshi.

---...---no dijo nada

--- **Por favor Sakura, eres mi única esperanza, sin ti esta familia va caer**---dijo su abuelo

--- **Esta familia cayo, el día que murió la abuela, te lo hago recordar**---dijo Sakura mirando el retrato que esta encima de la chimenea del despacho. En ese retrato esta Sakura con su madre, hermano, abuelos, primos(Taichi, Konan y Hoshi) y sus tíos. Su abuela es la única que estaba sentada. El retrato fue hecho cuando ella tenía 8 años. Taichi y Konan son hermanos mellizos.

--- **Por la memoria de tu abuela, te pido que no te reveles con lo que ya esta planeado**---dijo su abuelo--- **Haremos un trato, te dejare que elijas con quien casarte, pero jamás con alguno que lleve el apellido o sangre de los Uchihas.**

--- **¿Por que ?---**pregunto Sakura

--- **La familia Uchiha, fue la culpable de la muerte de mi padre. Desde de varios años de amistad, Madara Uchiha era mi mejor amigo, pero me traiciono, me quito a la mujer que yo amaba y era mi prometida. Toda su familia es como el, traidora en todos los aspectos**---dijo su abuelo--- **Por eso, yo tuve que tomar las riendas del negocio familiar y transferir nuestro hogar a esta ciudad. Después de años, nacieron tu tío Taisuke y despues Rima. Había logrado comprometer a Taisuke con la hija menor de los Nakamura, Mikoto Nakamura. Era el mejor negocio, hasta que nos enteramos que Mikoto Nakamura se había casado a escondidas con Fugaku Uchiha, el hijo menor de Madara Uchiha. Y ..., se que esto será duro, pero ya estas en edad de saberlo. Fugaku Uchiha se metió con tu madre, estuvo embarazada de el.**

Sakura se quedo muda ante eso, su abuelo tenia muchos motivos para odiar a esa familia.

**--- ¿Estas queriendo decir que Kenosuke es hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?---**pregunto Sakura atando cabos del porque el abuelo rechaza a Kenosuke.

--- **Si, Fugaku jugo con tu madre y Kenosuke es el resultado de esta relación**---dijo su abuelo

--- **Por eso lo tratas así, por ser un Uchiha. El no tiene la culpa, abuelo**---dijo Sakura--- **Has sido injusto con el.** **¿Y cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre?---**pregunto Sakura, al comienzo parecía que su abuelo no le iba a decir nada---

--- **Sobre tu hermano, es otro tema.**---dijo su abuelo--- **Y sobre tu padre lo conoció años despues de que mande a Kenosuke al extranjero, tu madre quedo embarazada cuando tenía tu edad. El hombre era muy poca cosa para tu madre. Yo solo la deje que andará un tiempo con el, para que se olvidara del Uchiha, pero jamás imagine que llegarían a tan lejos. Y despues ahí viene la historia que no pienso contarte. Te la diré cuando asumas la presidencia. Aléjate de los Uchihas, son traidores y cuida muy bien tus espaldas.**

---** De acuerdo, asumiré la presidencia**---dijo Sakura--- **y no me fijare en ningún Uchiha. Pero todo no es gratis abuelito, vas a darle a mi hermano su herencia y el trato que merece, el no tiene la culpa de nada.**

**---No me pidas esas cosas, Sakura---**dijo su abuelo

**--- Eso o nada---**dijo Sakura seriamente**--- Dale lo que el merece.**

**--- Este bien---**dijo su abuelo**--- pero jamás renunciaras a la familia y a tus deberes con esta, entendiste**

**--- Si---**dijo Sakura

--- **Perfecto**---dijo su abuelo sonriendo--- **Bien, te levanto el castigo que te dio tu madre y le diré que te pida una disculpa por romper el regalo de tu abuela. ¿Te parece?**

--- **Bien**---dijo Sakura--- **Ahora si me disculpas abuelo, iré a ver a mis amigos.**

--- **Bien, no llegues tarde a la cena, sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad---**dijo su abuelo--- **ahora retírate**

Sakura salió del despacho con una sonrisa. Ella sabia que cuando ella le daba la razón a su abuelo en algo, el hacia que ella quería.

Sakura subió a su auto Ferrari 2010 de color plateado y salí de la casa sin antes escuchar a su madre decir

**_"Papa, siempre consientes a Sakura, por eso ella se toma la libertad de hablarme así"_**

Ha Sakura no le importaba lo que su madre pensaba de ella, desde hace algunos años ya no le importaba.

Sakura llego a su destino a la mansión Yoshida y justo en la entrada estaba un carro que ella conocía. Era el auto de Takumi Yoshida, el primo de Hiroki Yoshida. Takumi es un joven muy frio y calculador, a el también los formaron de la misma forma que Sakura. Por eso ambos se entienden mutuamente . Desde la muerte de los padres de Takumi, el a tenido que hacerse cargo de sus dos hermanos menores, pero el no esta solo, tiene a su hermano gemelo Takato y sus tíos, pero mas el apoyo de Hiroki, quien lo ve como un hermano mayor.}

Sakura bajo de su auto y se dirigió a saludar a Takumi--- Hola, Takumi ¿acabas de llegar?

--- **Si, fui a arreglar mi violín**---dijo Takumi, el es mas alto que Sakura, le lleva una cabeza. Sus ojos son de color negro como la noche y sus cabellos son de color negro. Viste una camisa azul de manga larga con un pantalón de vestir de color negro y zapatos negros.

--- **¿Takato esta en casa?**---pregunto Sakura

---** Si**---dijo Takumi--- Y** también los demás ¿has estado llorando?**

---** No, ¿Porque lo dices?---**pregunto Sakura

--- **Porque, tienes un poco tu nariz esta roja y por cierto tu mejilla derecha esta un poco rosada**-- dijo Takumi---** ¿Te volviste a pelear con tu mama?**

---** Si, despues te cuento**---dijo Sakura--- **ahora entremos, Takato, me mando un mensaje y me dijo que viniera, tenia algo importante que decirme**

----

Sakura junto con Takumi entraron a la enorme mansión de la familia Yoshida, la mansión parecía un palacio.

**---Buenos días señorita Sakura-**--dijo la ama de llaves--- **el joven Takato, la espera en la sala principal**

--- **Gracia**s---dijo Sakura y se dirigió a la sala principal, justo se abría la puerta dejando ver a Takato. Takato era el hermano gemelo de Takumi, lo único que se diferenciaban era que Takato tiene el cabello pintado de color rubio, es más alegre y expresivo que su hermano. Y siempre viste informalmente.

--- **Hola Sak-chan**---dijo Takato mientras la abrazaba. Takato es el único que llama así a Sakura.

En la sala están todos sus amigos de Sakura. En el sofá estaban sentadas Mimi Tamura, Mao Goto, Himeko Masaki . Las tres tomando el te. En el otro sofá de tres están sentados Hoshi, Kaoru y Ryoga. Y Hiroki recostado sobre una pared cerca a Hoshi.

Mimi Tamura(17 años) es la mejor amiga de Sakura. Mimi es la más calmada del grupo, es la menos impulsiva. Ella esta enamorada de Takato, pero ella siempre que esta sola con el se pone muy tímida, hasta el punto de desmayarse. Ella tiene los ojos de color miel y el cabello rizado de color mostaza. Y siempre viste muy tapada. Ella solo vive con su abuelo, sus padres siempre anda en viajes de negocios.

Mao Goto(17 años) ,es la prima de los Yoshida, Mao es la mas intelectual de todos. Ella tiene los ojos de color lila y su cabello es lacio de color negro. Siempre viste vestidos casuales. Ella es la única que tiene cercanía con la nobleza, su tía esta casada con un señor feudal.

Himeko Masaki(18 años), no es muy amiga de todos, solo la aguantan por ser prima de Hiroki y prometida de Ryoga. Sus ojos son de color rojo y su cabello castaño no le simpatiza a nadie porque hace comentarios hirientes y a la única que le dice sus verdades es Hoshi. Por eso Himeko odia a Hoshi, ella lo sabe muy bien.

Kaoru Aoki(17 años), es el mejor amigo de Takato. Es el que sabe más de tecnología de todos. Sus ojos son de color azul y su cabello de color verde oscuro. Siempre viste pantalones deportivos y al igual que los polos.

Ryoga Nakata(19 años), es el mejor amigo de Hiroki, tiene la misma edad que el. Ryoga es lo contrario a su prometida es muy agradable y le simpatiza Hoshi. Ryoga tiene los ojos de color café y sus cabello es largo y de color plomo. Ryoga siempre viste como Takumi.

Hiroki Yoshida(19 años), es el mayor de los Yoshida. Es el heredero principal de la empresa, pero ahora esta comprometido con Hoshi. Aunque se lleven años de diferencia, cuando pelean parecen unos chiquitos de 9 años. Hiroki es parecido a sus primos solo que el tiene el cabello de color verde oscuro, es mas alto y facciones mas maduras. Hiroki es el que se encargara de los negocios de la familia ya que sus primos gemelos se van a dedicar a la música. Takato como cantante de música pop y Takumi como violinista.

Hoshi Haruno (17 años), es la prima de Sakura. Hoshi es muy alegre y divertida. Es la menor de los jóvenes Harunos. Sakura y Hoshi solo se llevan 4 meses de diferencia de edades. Hoshi tiene el cabello de color castaño claro y sus ojos son de color verde claro. Y siempre viste minifaldas con pantis y blusas pegadas de manga corta.

--- **Bien, para que nos citaste mocoso**---dijo Himeko cruzando las piernas. Himeko lo llamaba así a Takato, porque creía que tiene un comportamiento de un niño de 9 años.

--- **Tranquila vieja**---dijo Hoshi y todos se riñeron. Himeko la fulmino con la mirada y Hoshi miro a otro lado, como ignorándola.

--- **Pues, ya que empieza las naciones, he escuchado que hay un campamento**---dijo Takato

--- **Hey, los campamentos son para menores de edad**---se quejo Ryoga

--- **Bien**----dijo Hoshi

Y todos la miraron raro

--- **No es por ti Ryoga**---dijo Hoshi--- **solo por la vieja y el cabeza de brócoli**--- dijo eso en voz baja, pero la escucho el cabeza de brócoli

--- **Te oí, Hoshi**----dijo Hiroki seriamente--- **No puedo creer que me comprometieran contigo.**

--- **Yo tampoco**---dijo Hoshi--- **Si descases el compromiso, me haces un enorme favor, soy mucho para ti.**

--- **¿que?, es al revés**---dijo Hiroki molesto--- **Ni que fueras la gran cosa.**

---** Si me dejaras opinar**---dijo Kaoru----** en el instituto, Hoshi tiene más fans que Mao y Himeko juntas. Tengo ahora mismo las páginas del club de fans de Hoshi, Sakura, Mao y Himeko.**

--- **Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Joki, tiene mas que yo**----dijo Himeko molesta

--- **Oye, estúpida, soy Hoshi, no Joki**---dijo Hoshi--- **¿Y porque te importa tanto el numero de tus fans, si estas comprometida?**

--- **Lo mismo digo de ti**---dijo Himeko

--- **No, a mi no me importa**---dijo Hoshi y mira a todos--- **¿alguna vez me han visto obsesionada con mi numero de fans?**

---** No**---dijeron todos

--- **Solo lo estabas, cuando no estabas comprometida**---dijo Sakura seriamente--- **porque esta clase de comportamientos no los tolera el abuelo.**

--- **Vez, no soy como tu---**dijo Hoshi

**--- Bien, sin más interrupciones. Este campamento tiene límite de edad, hasta los 20 años**---dijo Takato--- **queda en el país del agua, en la ciudad de la niebla. ¿Que les parece?**

--- **Bien**---dijo Mimi

--- **Ha, a ti todo te parece bien, cuando habla Takato**---dijo Himeko

---- **No interrumpas**---dijo Hoshi--- **me parece genial, un campamento todos juntos**.

---** Bien, me apunto---**dijo Sakura

--- **Pero va ver polvo**---dijo Himeko

--- **No seas especial Himeko**---dijo Mao--- **yo también quiero**

--- **Bien**---dijo Takumi--- **¿ y tu Hiroki?**

--- **Si, va Ryoga, iré**---dijo Hiroki

--- **Si iré**---dijo Ryoga--- **por cierto, ¿Hoshi, me podrías hacer un masaje, tengo el musculo contraído?**

--- **Claro, pero despues que se me seque el esmalte, esta fresco**---dijo Hoshi y mira a Hiroki. La esta mirando feo. Ryoga le dice eso a Hoshi, para molesta a Hiroki. Porque es el único que sabe que Hiroki, si le gusta su prometida, pero como es hombre de no dar su brazo a torcer. No lo admite.

---** Bien, hay que hablar de los preparativos**---dijo Takato sonriendo.

Y así se pusieron a platicar hasta que llego la noche y cada uno se fue a su casa.

**_----En el auto de Sakura---_**

Hoshi estaba en el auto de Sakura, ya que ella no llevo su auto porque Hiroki la recogió en la mañana, ya que su suegra quería ir de una vez lo del vestido de novia. Su boda con Hiroki seria en un año y medio.

--- **Sakura, has estado muy callada hoy**---dijo Hoshi--- **¿Algo ha pasado en mi ausencia en la casa?**

--- **Nada, como siempre, mi madre buscando una forma de molestarme -**--dijo Sakura--- **rompió la guitarra que me regalo mi abuela**

--- **Ha rompió la guitarra falsa**---dijo Hoshi aguantando la risa

--- **¿Que?---**pregunto Sakura

--- **Esa no era la guitarra que te dio la abuela, la que te dio esta bien guardada en mi closet, la cambie porque sabia que un día de estos mi tía loca, te la** **rompería**---dijo Hoshi sonriéndole--- **se lo mucho que esa guitarra significa para ti.**

---**Gracias Hoshi, eres la mejor---**dijo Sakura sonriendo, al menos su vida no era tan mala. Tenía una buena prima y amigos leales.

--- **De nada, lo se**---dijo Hoshi sonio egocéntricamente.

--- **¿Y que tal la salida con la suegra?---**pregunto Sakura sonriendo pícaramente

--- **Bien, mi suegra es un encanto, pero su hijito lindo no**---dijo Hoshi haciendo al ultimo un puchero--- **Yo le digo a Hiroki que color le gusta y el ni caso que me hace.**

--- **¿que color de que?---**pregunto Sakura

---** Pues de lencería**---dijo Hoshi

--- **Hoshi, si tratas seducirlo, así no, el sabe como hacer enfadar**---dijo Sakura

--- **Bien, entonces, el plan B---**dijo Hoshi

--- **¿Cual es tu plan B?---**pregunto Sakura

--- **Pues darle celos**---dijo Hoshi como que si fuera lo más obvio

--- **Mmm, el plan A, era ser coqueta indirectamente, el B, insinuar? y el c, es el de los celos**---le corrigió Sakura

---** ¿Y tu como lo sabes bien?, si no has tenido novio y no salgas que el asistente del profesor sexy- chocolate- simbol de matemáticas te enseño algo mas que números**---dijo Hoshi--- **porque ya no me la creo.**

---** Ya le te lo dije, me enseño a besar**---dijo Sakura---** y si dices que no te dio bola a ti, fue porque Hiroki le dijo que tú eras su novia.**

---** Ha, maldito Yoshida, me malogro la oportunidad de mi vida**----dijo Hoshi molesta--- **Bien voy a vengarme por eso**

---** ¿te vas a vengar porque te malogro tu plan con el asistente del profe de mate?----**pregunto Sakura

--- **Hay Sakura, es que no lo entiendes, en ese tiempo no era mi prometido---**dijo Hoshi --- **Ya se como me voy a vengar, esto será una venganza absoluta**

--- **¿Te refieres a todas las cosas que te ha hecho?---**pregunto Sakura

----** Si, cuando sea nuestra Luna de miel, lo voy a ser dormir en otra habitación---**dijo Hoshi sonriendo malévolamente

--- **¿Estas segura?**---pregunto Sakura tratando de aguantar la risa

--- **Si, total, los hombres son el sexo más débil. No pueden vivir sin sexo**---dijo Hoshi

--- **¿estas diciendo que ya ha has tenido relaciones con Hiroki Yoshida?--**-pregunto Sakura

---** No, para nada**---dijo Hoshi-- **Hiroki me respeta mucho en eso**

---** Ósea, que hay un casi**---dijo Sakura

--- **Sakura jamás imagine que fueras un poco pervertida**---dijo Hoshi--- **¿Quien ha sido mala influencia para ti?**

--- **Tu, porque Mimi, es muy santa, Mao no es de hablar de sexo y Himeko, como lo dices es una bruja con quien no se puede tratar**---dijo Sakura

--- **Mala**---dijo Hoshi

Y en eso llegan a la mansión Haruno

**_------------ En la ciudad de Konoha-----------_**

A la misma hora

Una chica de cabello rosado con ojos jades, llevaba puesto un pantalón marrón suelto, un polo negro con una chaqueta marrón y su cabello largo amarrado en una cola. Y unos lentes. Estaba esperando en la heladería que siempre va a su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

--- **Hola Sakaru**---dijo Hinata tímidamente

--- **Hola---**dijo Sakaru

--- **Perdón por la demora, es que mi padre tenia que hablar asuntos importantes conmigo**----dijo Hinata

--- **Mmm, no importa, lo importante es que llegaste**---dijo Sakara regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

--- **¿Tienes algo pensado para hacer en las vacaciones?---**pregunto Hinata

--- **Si, mi papa me escribió en un campamento de verano**----dijo Sakaru--- **empezara en una semana. Y tú?**

--- **Bueno, iré a Suna a visitar a mis abuelos con mi primo Neji**---dijo Hinata

Y en eso ambas jóvenes ven ingresar a la heladería un grupo de muchachos. Sakaru nota que su amiga se sonroja mucho por el único chico rubio del grupo.

--- **Te gusta**---pregunto Sakaru

--- **Si, pero es imposible para mi**---dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza..

--- **Hola, Hinata -chan**----dijo el rubio, era Naruto Uzumaki el hijo del alcalde de Konoha y candidato a ser hokage.

--- **Hola, Naruto-kun**---dijo Hinata sonrojándose

Y todos los chicos miran a Sakaru, pues, su color de su cabello era muy llamativo.

--- **Ha, ella es Sakaru Takenoushi, es mi compañera en la clase de matemática, lenguaje y literatura**---dijo Hinata---** Viene de Suna. Sakaru gano la beca.**

--- **Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki**---dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la chica---** y ellos son Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga...**

--- **Ha mi ya me conoce idiota**---dijo Neji y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que todos se rieron.

--- **ups,Lo siento y el es Sasuke Uchiha mas conocido como el teme---**dijo Naruto

---** No me llames así---**dijo Sasuke y le dio un golpe

Todos se rieron

---- **Bueno, mientras esperamos a nuestras chicas, ¿que estaban haciendo solistas aquí?---**pregunto Kiba coquetamente a Hinata y Neji le mando una mirada acecina.

Todos se sentaron con la chica

--- ¿**Y Sakaru, que harás en la vacaciones?---**pregunto Naruto coquetamente

--- **Iré a un campamento en el país del agua**---dijo Sakaru

---** Mmm, he oído que en ese campamento acostumbran ir los estrellados**----dijo Gaara.

---** ¿estrellados?---**pregunto Sakaru

--- **Los que son del país de los osos, mas especifico los de la ciudad de la estrella. Son gente de nuestra edad que se creen los más finos y son muy superficiales**---dijo Sasuke--- **en especial los que llevan el apellido Haruno. Son los más especiales.**

Después de eso platicaron un rato y despues Sakaru con Hinata se fueron del lugar.

* * *

**Una semana despues.....**

* * *

**_---- En la ciudad de la neblina, a las afueras---_**

El campamento Shinobi era uno de los campamentos más populares del país del agua y más asistían los de los países del viento, el arroz, roca y el país de los osos. Este campamento se encuentra en medio del bosque de la ciudad de la neblina.

---**Chicos bajen sus cosas**---dijo el chofer

Y todos obedecieron. A los pocos minutos todos estaban afuera con sus maletas. Y en eso aparece una limosina y todos comienzan a murmurar.

--- **¿Quienes son lo que están en la limosina?---**pregunto Sakaru a Hinata. Los planes de vacaciones de Hinata habían cambiado y su padre le había caído muy bien Sakaru, que la dejo ir con ella al campamento.

---** Ni idea**---dijo Hinata y miro que la limosina tenia una insignia que ella conocía--- **ese...**

--- **Ese es el emblema de la empresa de autos de la familia Haruno, Kunuichi-**--dijo una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos de color ámbar.

--- **¿Y como lo sabes?---**pregunto Sakaru

--- **Mi padre le encanta la marca de autos Kunuichi**----dijo ella--- **por cierto soy Amu Hinamori**

--- **Mucho gusto , soy Sakaru Takenouchi y ella es mi amiga Hinata Hyuga**---dijo Sakaru

--- **Gusto en conocerlas**---dijo Amu

Y en eso vieron que de la limosina bajaron 6 chicas y 5 chicos.

--- **Vaya, hasta que por fin los veos en vivo y en directo**---dijo Amu

--- **¿Sabes quienes son ellos?---**pregunto Hinata

--- **_Si, son unos de los tantos hijos de la gente de la clase alta de la ciudad de la estrella---dijo Amu--- mi madre es escritora en una revista de espectáculos en la ciudad de la estrella. No sabe mucho de ese grupito, ya que son un poco antisociales. Las dos chicas de ojos verdes son las Harunos, son primas. La pelinegra es Sakura Haruno, la heredera de las empresas Haruno y la otra es su prima Hoshi Haruno quien esta comprometida con el chico de ojos negros y cabello verde oscuro, Hiroki Yoshida, que también es el heredero de las empresas de comunicaciones Yoshida. Los otros chicos de ojos negros son los gemelos Yoshida, el rubio es Takato y el pelinegro Takumi. Takato el año que viene se lanza de cantante y su hermano de violinista. La chica de cabello mostaza y ojos miel es Mimi Tamura, la hija menor de los dueños de las empresas textiles Tamura y su madre es diseñadora de modas. La de ojos rojos es Himeko Masaki es hija de los dueños de la empresa de joyerías mas importante del país de los osos. Y la ultima chica es Mao Goto, sus padre son los dueños de las empresas de hoteles Goto. El chico de ojos azules es Kaoru Aoki y sus padres son dueños de las empresas de computadoras y software Aoki y Ryoga Nakata es otro hijo de dueño de empresas de joyerías. Esta comprometido con Himeko, van a funcionar ambas empresas._**

--- **Asu, sabes mucho de ellos**---dijo Sakaru sorprendida

--- **Si y por cierto te pareces un poco a Sakura Haruno**---dijo Amu--- **Pero ella tiene el cabello de color negro y corto. Y además su mirada es muy distinta a la tuya.**

--- **¿Distinta a la mía?---**pregunto Sakaru sorprendida

--- **Si, tu mirada expresa que tienes mucho brillo en tu alma y la mirada de ella, es un poco apagada**----dijo Amu

Después de eso todos fueron ubicados en sus respectivas cabañas.

----

En la cabaña de Sakaru

---** ¿Voy al baño, vienen?---**pregunto Sakaru a Amu y Hinata

--- **No, quereros descansar un poco, me siento mareada---**dijo Hinata

--- **Yo también**---dijo Amu

---**Bueno, nos vemos**---dijo Sakaru y salió de la caballa

----

Sakaru se dirigió al baño de las chicas que justo esta cerca a su cabaña. Se acerco al espejo y se quito los lentes para poder lavarse la cara, sin darse cuenta de que había una persona que compartía el mismo espejo con ella. Era nada ni menos que **_Sakura Haruno...._**

**---- Ha---**dijo Sakura dudosa, se estaba viendo en el espejo---** ¿que es esto?**

Sakura voltio al momento, para encontrarse cara a cara con una persona idéntica a ella.

---** Esto es realimente raro**---dijo Sakaru

**--- Eres igual a mí--**-dijo Sakura y despues puso una cara de molesta--- **solo que tienes el cabello como yo debería tenerlo.**

--- **¿No parece pintado?**---dijo Sakaru

--- **Me lo pinta el mejor estilista de la ciudad de la estrella--- **dijo Sakura

---**Tranquila, chica rica**---dijo Sakaru y en eso ve que ella sin decir nada sale del baño--- **hay, espera**---dijo Sakaru, ella no la escucho

Fuera del baño, ahí estaban todos sus amigos y vieron a Sakura salir molesta. Acercarse a Takato y tomarlo del cuello

--- **Oigan, adentro del baño hay una chica que se parece mucho a mi**---dijo Sakura seriamente

--- **¿Que?. Pero si tú eres única---**pregunto Takato inocentemente

Y en eso Sakaru sale del baño

---** Ven**---señalo Sakura

Todos se quedaron mudos

--- **Gua, se parece a ti, si les sacáramos los peinados y nos enfocáramos solo en sus rostros, diría que son gemelas---**dijo Takato

--- **No sabía que Sakura, tuviera una gemela**---dijo Mao y miro a Hoshi---** ¿y tu Hoshi?**

--- **No, Sakura solo tiene a Kenosuke**---dijo Hoshi muy segura--- **o acaso... ¿Tienes un lunar en forma de flor?**

---** Si**---dijo Sakaru

---** ¿cumples años el 28 de marzo?---**pregunto Hoshi

---** si**---dijo Sakaru

--- **Vives con tu padre**---dijo Hoshi

--- **si---**dijo Sakaru

---** O por dios, Sakura tienes una gemela**---dijo Hoshi

--- **Eso es imposible**---dijo Sakura como no queriendo reconocer

--- **Pero, yo que sepa el lunar en forma de flor es una marca de familia, la marca de la familia Haruno---**dijo Hoshi

--- **No, ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con un fututo pesado y ahora una hermana gemela--**-dijo Sakura seriamente y se acerca a Sakaru--- **¿Cuanto dinero quieres por desaparecer de mi vista?**

Sakaru se helo al oír eso y sin mas salió corriendo, parecía que esas palabras la habían herido. Todos se quedaron mudos ante este acto de Sakura.

--- **Sakura, eso fue cruel**---dijo Mimi molesta --- **Voy a ver como se encuentra**

--- **Te acompaño Mimi**---dijo Takato y se fue con Mimi a buscar a la hermana de Sakura

Sakura se sentó en una roca y miro abajo.

--- **Todo tiene una explicación,¿ no?---**pregunto Mao, ya que sabe que las actitudes agresivas de Sakura, son la mayoría de veces por ocultar algo.

--- **Si la hay, pero no te lo diré ahora, ahora tengo que ordenar mi cabeza**---dijo Sakura--- **Una hermana gemela...**

--- **La estas alejando del abuelo y en especial de tu madre ¿No Sakura?---**dijo Takumi, que el la conoce bien

---** Si**---dijo Sakura--- **Tiene una mirada inocente y en el mundo que estoy, la van a destrozar...**

Continuara...

* * *

_--- Próximo capitulo----_

_--- Por favor----suplicaba Sakaru a Sakura_

_--- No, no pienso cambiarme contigo---dijo Sakura seriamente_

_--- ¿Porque?---pregunto Sakaru--- ¿No quieres conocer a papa? , yo quiero conocer a mama._

_--- No, te vas a arrepentir despues de conocer a mama---dijo Sakura seriamente--- Lo único que el hizo bien, fue llevarte._

_--- Sakura no hables así de papa, no lo conoces es genial---dijo Sakaru_

_--- ok, no diré nada, pero mi respuesta es no---dijo Sakura alzando la voz._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--- ¿que te sucede Sakura?, yo recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, querías conocer a tu papa---dijo Takumi, sentándose a su lado._

_--- Lo dijiste tu mismo QUERIA, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes---dijo Sakura_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--- Sakaru es muy buena e ingenua, pues...---dijo Sakura, pero Takumi el corto_

_--- Es como tu, hace años---dijo Takumi--- pero se que esa Sakura, si hay todavía. Solo que usa esta pared para que no la lastimen_

_--- Yo diría si, pero, mi abuelo, la va descubrir al toque---dijo Sakura--- me conoce a fondo, sabe como manejarme._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--- Bien, acepto, cambiarnos---dijo Sakaru seriamente y su hermana la abrazo--- pero, a la mínima sospecha nos cambiamos y ahora haz caso a lo que te diga los chicos menos Himeko. ¿Entendiste?_

_--- Si---dijo Sakaru emocionada._


	2. Cambios de papeles

**_Hola soy LunaTsuk-chan_**

**_Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic. Me he demarado tambien mucho como que cosas pasara en este fic y tambien como terminara._**

**_Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masaki Kishimoto.Y tampoco no me pertenece Ituko Tsukiyomi tampoco me pertenece._**

**_Parejas: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, GaaMat y Shikatema._**

* * *

_**Lo mejor de dos mundos**_

_**By LunaTsuk-chan**_

* * *

Cap.2

—He dicho que no—dijo Sakura frunciendo el seño, Mimi como Mao estaban insistiéndole de que se disculpara con su hermana gemela, pero ella es muy terca—Ya dejen de insistir porque cuando digo no, es no.

—Vamos, chicas dejen de gastar saliva. Sakura es demasiado terca—hablo su prima, Hoshi. Ella conocía mas a Sakura, que todos sus amigos y conocía el motivo del porque ella se comporto de esa manera con esa chica que se parece mucho a su prima. Ella es consiente del infierno en que vive su prima al tener esa clase de mujer como madre. Al menos su madre le da el debido tiempo y atención que deben tener madre e hija.

—Oigan esa chica parece ser igual a Sakura, pero de actitud débil. Me pregunto si le hago una broma, se pone a llorar como cuando Sakura le hablo feo-dijo Himeko sonriendo divertidamente. Las únicas que no les cae ella, son Sakura y su prima. Ya que ellas saben cosas de Himeko que Mimi y Mao ignoran.

—Himeko, te atreves ha hacerle algo. Y pondré la punta de mi taco en tu linda carita ¿Me entendiste? —la amenazo Hoshi fríamente. Hoshi tiene mas agallas para enfrentarse a Himeko, aunque los demás piensan que la victima es Himeko cuando en realidad es Hoshi. Himeko le ha quitado lo que ella ha amado en toda su vida.

—Ven, ella es la que comienza yo solo estoy bromeando—se quejo Himeko. Mao y Mimi miraron mal a Hoshi.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser así con mi prima? —Le pregunto Mao, ya que Himeko es su prima.

—Cuando se mude a otro planeta, par de ingenuas-hablo Hoshi con molestia—Es un lindo día, no voy a pasármela aquí esperando a que Sakura diga que será buena niña y le pedirá disculpas—Terminando de decir eso, salió de la cabaña.

— ¿Ingenuas? —Dijo Mimi, porque no entendía a que se refería Hoshi—A veces pienso que Hoshi está loca.

—No, lo esta—Hablo Sakura levantándose de su cama con la intención de ir a buscar a su prima. Tenia que hablar cosas con ella en privado.

—Claro, como siempre apoyando a su prima—dijo Himeko

—Yo no digo nada, cuando Mao te apoya a ti. —Contraataco Sakura de una manera fría, típico de ella y salió del lugar dejando a sus tres amigas calladas.

* * *

En el muelle del lago.

Sakura había encontrado a su prima, ella estaba sentada en la parte arenosa arrogando rocas al rio. Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Sabes? Por una extraña razón ella, me hizo recordar mucho cuando tu eras así-hablo Hoshi sonriendo. Sakura era así hace muchos años atrás.

—Era, prefiero no recordar esos años en los cual yo me atormentaba y lloraba. Estoy mejor ahora —Hablo Sakura de una forma seria y segura de si misma.

—Pero, de igual manera no eres feliz—Hablo Hoshi mirándola, ya hace rato que dejo de arrojar piedritas al lago— Yo quiero que busques tu felicidad, Sakura. Aprovecha de que no estas comprometida y todavía no cargas con la empresa. Estas a tiempo de saber lo que tú realmente quieres hacer en la vida. Esta bien que te parezcas al abuelo, pero no necesariamente para que ocupes su sillón en la empresa. ¿Estas segura de que quieres ser la cabeza principal en la empresa Haruno?

— Si, además debes recordar desde que naci ya habían programado lo que seria mi futuro—hablo Sakura mirando hacia el lago.

—No me convences, Sakura. Cuando tu hablas muy segura miras a la persona, ahora miras el lago—Hablo Hoshi un poco molesta—No entiendo porque dicen que tu eres la rebelde del grupo, si no haces lo que tú sientes.

— ¿Y tú? Hoshi abre los ojos te vas a casar con un chico que no quieres—Hablo Sakura seriamente— Tú estas enamorada de Ryoga, el mejor amigo de Hiroshi, tú prometido.

—Eso es otro asunto, puedo llegar a casarme con Hiroshi como también llegarme a divorciar de él. Sencillo, lo mío tiene solución, no estaré encadenada a él de por vida. En cambio tú, si lo estarás con la empresa—Hablo Hoshi- Entiéndeme, quiero que seas feliz, hasta ahora no te he visto enamorada de algún chico de nuestro entorno. Eres más que mi prima, eres una hermana para mí. Por eso quiero tu felicidad.

—Gracias Hoshi, por decir eso, pero simplemente siento que todos los chicos de aquí no son ninguno perfecto para mí—Dijo Sakura. Solo con su prima puede ser sincera.

—Creo que el concepto de perfección que te inculco el abuelo, fue demasiado exagerado. Nadie es perfecto—Hablo Hoshi—Todos los seres humanos somos defectuosos. Mírame a mí como soy, no soy tan lista como bonita y simpática que digamos.

—Si eso lo tengo muy en mente—Hablo Sakura por un momento se quedo callada y decidió cambiar el tema, aprovechando que estaba a solas con su prima— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer con Sakaru?, es obvio que es mi hermana gemela. La predisposición a tener gemelos o mellizos en la familia, abunda. Por ejemplo tenemos a tu hermanos mayores quienes son mellizos: Konan y Taichi.

—Si, en nuestra familia hay la predisposición a tener mellizos o gemelos—Dijo Hoshi quien sonrió divertidamente— ¿Quién será de los cinco que tenga gemelos?-Ella se refería a sus hermanos mayores, su primo Kenosuke, la gemela de Sakura y la misma Sakaura.

—No lo se, puede ser cualquiera de los cinco—Respondió Sakura sonriendo de medio lado—Aunque si tuvieras gemelos, te volverías loca. Apenas puedes contigo misma.

—Ja ja, que graciosa eres Sakura—Sonrió divertidamente Hoshi—Si lo dices así es porque según tú, serás mejor madre que yo.

—Podría ser—Dijo Sakura en un tono dudoso que Hoshi lo noto muy bien.

—No me gusta decirte esto, pero creo que se te paso la mano con tu gemela—Hablo Hoshi—Se que eres una persona que se proyecta mucho al futuro, pero a veces llegas a exagerar las cosas. Seria bueno que la conocieras aunque también se que con ella viene muchos problemas. Uno puede ser tu gemela quisiera conocer a tú mamá y ella misma le rompiera el corazón. Se nota que ella ha recibido una clase de afecto diferente al que te han dado. Otro problema seria, que detrás de esa carita de niña buena se esconde una persona codiciosa y resentida. No la conocemos del todo, como para decir "Hey, hay que confiar en ella". Seguro que también se te paso eso por la mente. ¿No, Sakura?

—No te equivocas, prima. Querer conocer a mi gemela trae buenos y malos consecuencias-Respondió Sakura.

—A veces seria bueno arriesgarse un poco—Hablo Hoshi

— ¿Estas insinuando que me arriesgue a conocer a mi gemela? —Le pregunto Sakura a su prima.

—Exacto—Dijo Hoshi— ¿Por qué no se cambian de lugar?, toma ese cambio de identidades como unas vacaciones divertidas. Para mi seria divertido fingir ser otra persona, si tuviera una gemela.

—Hoshi, si que estas demente—Hablo Sakura secamente.

—Pero, Sakura es la oportunidad perfecta. Después del campamento regresamos un día antes de la boda de tu madre y ella se va por casi un año de luna de miel. Tu gemela la mantenemos durante un semestre y afines del semestre se vuelven a cambiar. Nadie se dará cuenta, además recuerda que el abuelo también estará en un viaje de negocio. Mis padres jamás almuerzan y cenan con nosotras. Es perfecto el plan. —Dijo Hoshi, Sakura la miraba seriamente—Piensa, Sakura. Te conviene, así no asistirás a la boda que tanto detestas y probaras nuevas experiencias en otro lugar.

—Mm, lo pensare—Dijo Sakura, eso último dicho por su prima. Si que le intereso, pero no quería que se diera cuenta.

—Vamos, se que quieres—dijo Hoshi sonriendo divertidamente

* * *

En el comedor, estaban todos reunidos. Solo faltaban las primas Haruno, según Kaoru dijo que las vio cerca al lago, al parecer las dos estaban muy entretenidas hablando.

—Cariño, no sabes la última. Hoshi me amenazo de poner la punta de su taco en mi cara—Hablo Himeko en una forma acusadora, no estaba diciendo la razón de porque la amenazo.

—Seguramente, le dijiste algo que no le agrado para nada. Hoshi no amenaza por gusto. —Dijo tranquilamente Ryoga, cosa que molesto mucho a Himeko. Siempre su prometido la apoyaba a Hoshi

En eso llegan la Haruno, Himeko le manda una fea mirada a Hoshi que solo lo nota Sakura. En eso suena el teléfono de Hoshi y se aleja de ellos, para hablar tranquilamente.

— ¿Y tanto hablaban ustedes, que nos excluyeron? —Hablo Takato, haciéndose el sentimental. Takato le gusta hacerse a veces el infantil y gracioso.

—Cosas—Respondió Sakura secamente. No le gustaba decir lo que hablaba con otras personas— ¿Que milagro, verlos tan temprano en el comedor a todos?

—Ya nos aburríamos dentro de las cabañas—Respondió Mao—Además los chicos no pueden entrar a la cabaña de las chicas. Creo que mejor nos hubiéramos ido a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa de playa.

—Mao tiene razón, mejor nos hubiéramos ido a solfear—Hablo Takumy y en eso ven que Hoshi viene con un chico de ojos color zafiro y cabello azulado. Todos lo conocen.

—Miren quien está en el campamento—Hablo Hoshi feliz. Ese chico era Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el ex novio de Hoshi y ahora se volvió en su mejor amigo. En la casa de Ikuto, vive el hermano de Sakura, Kenosuke.

—Hola chicos—Saludo Ikuto besando las manos de las chicas y recibiendo miradas feas departe de algunos celosos. Ikuto es muy atractivo como misterioso y seductor.

—Hola Ikuto ¿No te esperaba verte aquí? —Dijo Sakura— ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

—Bien, Kenosuke le va bien en la universidad—Contesto Ikuto y miro a Hoshi. Le encantaba molestar a Hiroshi, ya que sabia que ahora era el prometido de su ex novia—Hoshi cada día estas mas hermosas que nunca. Seria una lastima que te cases con este amargado.

—Yo no soy amargado—Dijo Hiroshi molesto, él era fácil de hacer enrojar.

—Sakura, sácame de una duda ¿Acabo de entrar aquí y he vistió una chica idéntica a ti?

—He, resulta que tengo una gemela—Respondió Sakura un poco incomoda.

—Vaya, el mundo es muy pequeño. Estoy yendo al instituto mas rico de Konoha y la he visto ahí—Comento Ituko—Anda con una tal Hinata Hyuga quien es primo de uno de los mejores amigos del menor de los Uchiha. Ten cuidado con ella, te puedes meter en problemas con tu abuelo.

—Gracias por la información—le agradeció Sakura y miro a Hoshi quien tenia una mirada como queriendo decir que tiene una buena idea—Hoshi, quiero que me hagas el favor que te pedí. Ahora.

—OK, ahora lo hago. Ya vuelvo—Dijo Hoshi dándose cuenta de que la gemela de Sakura había salido del lugar sola. El favor seria de que la busque y que le diga que Sakura la vera en la cabaña mas pegada al lago. Sakura pensaría en cambiarse de lugar con su gemela, las únicas personas que sabrían del cambio son: Hoshi, Ituko, su estilista y tal vez los Yoshida. En las chicas no mucho que Sakura confía, desde que se entero por un informante que Himeko es la espiad de su madre. Tampoco no confía en Mimi, ya que ella es demasiada buena para darse cuenta quien es su amigo en verdad y Mao, por ser la prima de Himeko. Mao y Himeko tienen un acuerdo de apoyarse entre primas.

* * *

Hoshi había seguido a Sakaru hasta el baño de niñas donde no había nadie. Justo entro cuando estaba como distraída mirándose en el espejo

—Hola—Solo dijo eso Hoshi y Sakaru dio un salto de susto. Después volteo y la miro.

—Hola—Dijo Sakaru tímidamente— ¿Tú eres?

— Hoshi Haruno, la prima hermana de Sakura. Perdona a mi prima por lo de hace horas. Ella no es muy social que digamos y tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte. Sobre sentimientos ni digamos—Hablo Hoshi tranquilamente—Ella lo pensó muy bien y quiere pedirte disculpas personalmente. Así que después de la cena, quiere que vayas a la cabaña que esta mas cerca al lago y la esperes ahí.

— ¿Y porque no me lo dice ahora? —Pregunto Sakaru, cruzando los brazos. Ahora espera una respuesta razonable de la que podría ser también su prima hermana, si ella es realmente la hermana gemela de la tal Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura tiene su orgullo, no es fácil que vean a la gran Sakura Haruno pidiendo disculpas. La palabra disculpa no es muy utilizada en su vocabulario de mi prima y si lo hace es por raras veces—Respondió Hoshi, que ahora esperaba que con eso. Esa chica se conformara y aceptara la invitación.

—Hablas de ella como que si fuera lo grande. Solo es una adolecente normal que se parece a mi—Dijo Sakaru. Hoshi sin que ella se de cuenta estaba comenzando a presionar los puños.

—Sakura Haruno, si es lo grande. Es la heredera a la empresa Haruno y cuando mi abuelo fallezca, la cabeza familiar. La empresa Haruno es una de las empresas multimillonarias del país de los Osos. Es tan importante porque las empresas le dan empleo a casi un cuarto de la población del país. En pocas palabras Sakura heredara un gran poderío. Así que con eso puedo decir que mi prima desde ahora tiene poder.

Sakaru se había quedado callada, nunca imagino de lo poderosa que era Sakura Haruno. Si ella estuviera en sus zapatos no podría con todo ese poder tener un cuarto de la economía de un país, era sorprendente. Aunque ignoraba ella, que Hoshi solo estaba un poco exagerando las cosas.

—Bien, aceptare reunirme con ella—Respondió Sakaru, Hoshi sonrió de medio lado.

—OK, iré avisarle a mi prima—Sonrió Hoshi y antes de salir dijo—Nos vemos en la noche. Ojo, nada decir esto a alguien y menos con la chica de ojos perlas y cabello azulado. Esos son los términos.

* * *

En la noche después de la cena. Sakaru hizo lo que Hoshi le dijo. Invento cualquier excusa para que Hinata no la acompañe y fue al lugar. Ahí estaba Sakura, su prima y un chico que lo había visto antes con Sakura. Le había parecido que el único rubio del grupo era su gemelo. Podría tener diferente color de cabello pero la misma cara era idéntica, aunque este pelinegro era de chico serio y la de ese rubio era de chicho alegre o gracioso.

—Llegas tarde—Hablo Sakura quien estaba arre costada sobre la pared de madera de la cabaña, con los brazos cruzados. Se veía un poco molesta. Sakura odiaba la impuntualidad.

—Lo siento, Hinata es muy insistente—Se excuso Sakaru, estaba respirando muy rápido, debido a que tuvo que correr porque se le hacia tarde.

—Mm, ya veo. Bueno en mi familia tenemos la predisposición a tener gemelos o mellizos. Con el lunar que tienes, saco la conclusión de que eres mi hermana gemela—Dijo Sakura. Sakaru abrió sorpresivamente los ojos. Hoshi y Takumi se mantenían al margen de eso, solo estaban de espectadores.

—Pero, eso es imposible. Mi papá me dijo que soy su única hija y mi mamá murió... —Estaba comenzando a tartamuerda Sakaru, pero Sakura la interrumpió.

—Te mintió. Tú vives con papá y yo con Mamá. Acuerdo de separación—Comento Sakura, quien seguía en la misma pose—Todo tiene lógica. Aunque podría cambiar todo si tu cumpleaños no es el 28 de Marzo.

—Mi cumpleaños es 28 de Marzo—Dijo Sakaru— ¿Pero porque se separaron?

—Mm, supongo que por problemas de comunicación—Respondió Sakura. Ella no pretendía decirle que su madre es una zorra, codiciosa, maliciosa y hasta catalogada por ella misma como asesina. El plan estaba listo, cambiarse de lugares. Era el tiempo perfecto, su madre no estaría atormentándola en este semestre que pronto empezaría. El único impedimento para cumplirse ese plan es que su hermana gemela se negara.

— ¿Por qué no te emocionas que tienes una hermana? —Le pregunto Sakaru—Si fuera tú, lo haría. Me alegra saber que no soy hija única, no tienes idea de cómo he sentido sola. Supongo que teniendo a ella—Dijo mirando a Hoshi—siendo tu prima, es como tu hermana. ¿No?

—Si, en eso de hermanas no me ha falto ese espacio—Dijo Sakura fingiendo ser mas humana—Me gustaría conocerte mas y comprobar si tenemos esas cosas de gemelas.

Sakaru sonrió cuando escucho decir esas palabras Sakura, se había equivocado con respecto a ella, si tenia sentimientos.

—Pero, quiero que me hagas un favor. Primero—Hablo Sakura sin rodeos— ¿Qué te parece cambiar de lugar?

Sakaru ensancho los ojos, jamás se había pasado por la mente esa petición — ¿Porque? —Le pregunto aun seguía muy sorprendida por lo que pidió.

—Tómalo como un favor de hermana. Estoy demasiado estresada con mi vida llena de lujos y estar rodeada de guardaespaldas. Que me gustaría estar un semestre como una persona de clase media. Nadie se dará cuenta, Hoshi esta dispuesta en ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y Takumy es brillante, si no entiendes alguna materia mía. Le pides ayuda a él. ¿Qué opinas? —Termino de hablar Sakura.

—No lo se. Jamás me he separado de mi padre—Dijo Sakaru un poco asustada—Y menos de mí tía.

En eso Hoshi decidió intervenir—No exageres. ¿A caso vas seguir viviendo en casa de tu padre hasta cuando vayas a la universidad? —Esperaba que con eso entendiera que debía madurar mucho.

—No puedo, si se da cuenta mi papá. Se molestara mucho conmigo, si se enteran en el instituto que me suplantaron me quitaran mi beca y no podre postular a una universidad. Mi papá esta pasando por problemas económicos como para pagar una universidad privada—Dijo Sakaru muy nerviosa.

—Mi tío es Ministro de Educación en el país de los Osos y tiene muchos contactos entre ellos los otros Ministros de Educación de todos los países. Podría ayudarte mucho, hasta puedes entrar a la universidad que desees con beca completa incluida—Hablo Tamuky tranquilamente—Si yo fuera tú, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

—Sobre notas, no hay problema. Soy buena en todas las materias—Comento Sakura—Piensa en todo lo que te puedes ganar con solo cambiarnos.

Sakaru permaneció callada unos minutos como meritando todo y hablo—De acuerdo, nos cambiaremos de lugar—

—Bien, desde ahora vendrás a buscarme a mi cabaña después de la cena. Nos empezaremos a conocer. No me ocultes aun amorío que tengas en Konoha. ¿Entendiste?

Su hermana asintió.

* * *

Dos meses después…

Sakura y Sakaru se cambiaron de lugar. Ambas habían aprendido a fingir ser la otra. Sakaru mucho se sorprendió de saber que su gemela tiene un carácter fuerte, gustos refinados y todo lo que ella podía hacer. Sakura era una persona casi perfecta. Sabía bailar, componer canciones, cantar, modelar, cocinar, tocar instrumentos (Piano, guitarra y violín) y comportarse como una dama de alta sociedad. Sakura seria perfecta si no fuera fría, frívola y muy sarcástica. Sakura le había dicho que por nada del mundo que se le ocurriera salir con sus otras amigas, que con la única que debe confiar es con Hoshi quien también es su prima.

Sakura se paso la ultima semana de vacaciones encerrada en su cuarto. Había descubierto que la posible madrastra de Sakaru, es nada ni menos que la asistente de su madre. Es como que su madre mando a su asistente a que sea una espía en la caza de su ex. Sakaru le había comentado sobre el nuevo compromiso de su padre, a ella no le agrada la novia de su padre. Pero como veía a su padre muy feliz no decía nada. Sakura estaba planeando como sacarla de la vida de su padre, porque sabía que la asistente de su madre está hecha de la misma madera. Le haría un favor a Sakaru de sacar a esa mala mujer de su vida.

Sakura para poder cambiarse de lugar tubo que volver a pintarse el cabello de color rosado exótico y su estilista le puso unas extensiones del mismo color. Para ella le dio gracia ver como se quejaba su estilista a cada rato cuando estaba cambiándole el look a su hermana. Uno de los comentarios era como "Ay, niña. Se nota que nunca has pisado un spa en tu vida. No te preocupes, te dejare tan regia como tú hermana."

Sakura esta tan concentrada pensando que no noto que su padre había entrado a su habitación. Su padre era muy guapo, ya se dio cuenta que cosa le había visto su madre a él. De seguro que por la belleza de ese hombre, su madre lo convirtió en su nuevo capricho.

—Hija, desde que regresaste del campamento. Te noto extraña. —Hablo su padre.

—Hm, te equivocas padre. Solo ha pasado muchos días sin verte y bueno conocí chicas en el campamento mas maduras que me enseñaron muchas cosas—Hablo Sakura con un tono de voz mas dulce, porque la suya es un poco fría.

—Ha, ya veo. Estoy pensando cosas que no son. Por cierto. ¿Qué paso con Hinata? Tiempo que no la veo por aquí—Le pregunto su padre.

—Su padre quiere que pase tiempo con la familia—Respondió Sakura tranquilamente. En realidad eso es lo que le dijo ella a Hinata. La personalidad que tiene Hinata es demasiada sana y pura para ella. Sakura esta más acostumbrada a tener amistades que les guste el peligro y adrenalina. Por eso le gusta más juntarse con los Yoshida quienes cumplen con esas características y también Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

En eso sonó el celular de Sakura, ella miro de quien se trataba. Era de Ikuto Tsukiyomi. El plan con él, era que les haría creer a todos que Ikuto esta interesado en ella. Así podría evitar estar mucho con las amigas de su hermana sin que ellas se den cuenta.

—Ha, verdad. Papá se me olvido decirte. Tengo una cita con un chico que acaba de venir por mí—Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su padre, el frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ha que hora regresaras? —Pregunto su padre tranquilamente.

—A las diez de la noche. Tenia pensando llevarme al concierto de su hermana—Dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

—Bien, no llegues mas de las diez—Dijo su padre y salió de su cuarto. Sakura el día anterior se había ido a comprar ropa más bonita, ya que la de su hermana no era de gusto. Se había comprado un lindo vestido de color negro con un poco de escote. Dejo su cabello suelto y se puso unas pulseras negras.

* * *

En la fuente de sodas mas concurrido por los chicos ricos de Konoha. Estaba Hinata con sus otras amigas y los amigos de de su primo.

—Hinata ¿Qué tal el campamento? —Pregunto Ino.

—Mm, divertido. Aunque Sakaru esta actuando diferente desde que regreso del campamento—Comento Hinata un poco preocupada por su amiga.

—Ya veo—Dijo Ino— ¿Se toparon con algunos chicos de la ciudad de la Estrella?

—Si. Son diez chicos de esa ciudad que fueron. Son un poco antisociales no hablaban con los otros chicos—Dijo Hinata. En eso miraran estacionar un carro muy familiar. El carro era de Ikuto Tsukiyomo, uno de los rivales de Sasuke Uchiha. En eso ven bajar a Ituko y del asiento del copiloto a Sakaru, quien lucia bien atractiva. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente, mientras Sakura se reía un poco de lo que hablaba Ituko.

— ¿Desde cuando Sakaru, tiene pechos y trasero? —Dijo Ino sonriendo divertidamente.

—Ven, sabia que Sakaru tenía más cuerpo que Ino—Comento divertidamente Tenten. Ino le mando una mirada asesina.

—Es bien raro, que Ikuto este saliendo con Sakaru. Si ha el le encanta decir que le gusta salir con chicos de cuerpo de modelo—Dijo Neji

—Mm, supongo que Ituko se acerco a Sakaru en el campamento—Dijo Hinata—Ha, ya veo de porque Sakaru se comportaba extraña. Esta saliendo con Ikuto.

En eso entran a la fuente de Sodas. Sakura con Ikuto, Sakura se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de que Hinata estaba ahí en compañía de los chicos que una vez le había mostrado en una foto. Fingió que no los había visto y se puso en una mesa lo más alejada posible de ellos.

—Ya dejaron de mirarme—Dijo Sakura un poco molesta, ella estaba de espaldas a la vista de ellos.

—Si aun siguen—

— ¿Cuánto crees que demore mi hermano? —Pregunto Sakura, había quedado reunirse con su hermano Kenosuke. Justo estaba en la ciudad de Konoha haciendo prácticas.

En eso entra un chico mayor que ellos. Parecía misterioso por llevar una gorra negra y lentes de color rojo. Miro a todos lados y miro la mesa donde estaba Sakura e Ikuto.

—Vaya, hermanito. Te encanta llamar la atención—Comento divertidamente Ikuto.

—No eres la única, con esa ropa todos te miran—Dijo Kenosuke

—No se ven meses y es lo primero que se dicen. Que irónico—Comento Ikuto.

—Así nos queremos—Sonrió divertidamente Kenosuke y se sentó a su lado—Así, que tengo otra molesta hermana mas.

—Si—

—Es obvio que no le has dicho lo encantadora que es nuestra madre ¿Verdad Sakura? —Hablo con un poco de sarcasmo Kenosuke. El tampoco no quería que su otra hermana se entere de cómo es realmente su madre. Preferiría que siguiera viviendo en sus cuentos de hadas. Kenosuke también considera a su madre una acecina.

—Por supuesto que no, nissan—Respondió Sakura—Cuando llegara ese día en que le haremos pagar todas.

—Por lo conveniente, hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad—Hablo Kenosuke—Aunque siento un poco de removimiento mandarla a la cárcel con el abuelo presente. Aunque no me quiera yo si lo quiero. Ikuto, supongo que estas con nosotros ¿No?

—Por supuesto. Esto lo hago por mi fallecida Tía—Dijo Ikuto—Su madre tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les guste mi fic... hasta la proxima actualizada._**


End file.
